Once Upon a January
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: It’s Jou’s birthday & everyone seemed to have forgotten about it. He gets a letter from someone though, saying that they should meet in an abandoned theatre. Should he go? Or stay out of trouble for the sake of his safety? & who is this mysterious guy? SJ


**Once Upon a January**

**Summary:**

It's Jou's birthday and everyone seemed to have forgotten about it. He gets a letter from someone though, saying that they should meet in an abandoned theatre. Should he go? Or stay out of trouble for the sake of his safety?

**By:** Klyukaizer

* * *

I don't know when's the last time I ever had fun… to the extent that my stomach would hurt from laughing… or my eyes would water because of laughter. Okay, so maybe I did know when it was… but it was a long time now and I've kind of missed the old days. Sometimes I would like to scream, _Why the heck did everything change around here?!_

My friends are changing too. I mean… everyone's so busy lately!

Yugi's busy helping around the Game Shoppe.

Anzu's busy with her part-time job.

And Honda's busy with his new 'girlfriend'.

Me? I have nothing to be busy about. Except maybe, recuperating from Dad's beatings. Yeah, I get a lot more than usual lately. Dad says, as I grow older, he adds one more punishment… sometimes; I don't want to grow up. I don't want things to change and I definitely don't want to keep on missing my friends all the time. It bugs me a lot to be making a lot of fuss out of their time, sometimes I just want to curl up and cry.

But then I think to myself, _Jou-kun! You mustn't succumb to weakness that easily!_ Yeah, Yugi would probably say that. But I don't know if I'll be able to say that to myself. Hehe.

I'm here again, lying on the floor and staring up at the ceiling. I got used to this routine that I don't pass out that much anymore. Sometimes I even place steel trays under my shirt to cheat my way through Dad's beatings. Kind of like an armor. Hehe… But I wasn't able to this time.

Kaiba and I fought. _Real **bad**._

I mean, he started it! But then… yeah, it _was_ immature of me to be acting that way. He called me names. I got pissed. I jumped at him and started a catfight. But then, I ended up losing anyway. _Useless mutt_. He says. He said I can't even fight to defend myself and said that I got it all from my father. Well, he was totally wrong! I will never become like _him_. I will _never_ beat my son until near-death. "You're wrong, Seto. You're _so_ wrong!"

I ran away from the crowd, I was humiliated in front of the whole campus just because of _that stupid accusation_ he made! Stupid, Kaiba! Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!!

After that, I curled myself up and fell asleep.

* * *

"Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!" I had never felt laughing for a while now. It was a present I just got from Shizuka from the Post Office. It was a small potato-powered alarm clock where a petite-Shizuka was dressed in an apron bringing a small cake. And the small cake was where the clock was. 

I laughed, I _really_ laughed. It was funny and it was really sweet of her to remember. I tucked the small present inside my backpack and decided to keep it where Dad won't find it. I don't want him smashing it into bits. I learned from Shizuka's note that it was a science project she made a while back; she said that she wanted to give me a perfect present… and well, she actually did.

* * *

Yugi had run up to me that morning with a huge smile on his face. For a second there, I really thought he didn't forget about my birthday. "Jou! We're planning on going out tonight, you want to come?" Okay, so I guess he _did_ forget about it. _Just like last year…_ "What's the occasion?" I asked, maybe if I gave him some clues, he might remember. "Uumm… no occasion." He blinked. "Is there anything to celebrate about?" He smiled as I gave a very loud sigh. 

Oh, how naïve of you, Yugi Mutou.

"Nah! Was just wondering." I smirked at the little dude. "But I don't know if I can though, got some plans for tonight and I don't really think it'll coincide with your plans." I explained, making him blink. "Umm… okay… I guess. Then I'll see you tomorrow?" He smiled. "Yeah! You'll see me always." I smiled back as he chuckled, "What are you talking about, Jou?" He laughed, running away while waving back at me. _'Later, 'Yug.'_ I wanted to say it. But it pained me a lot to see a friend of mine becoming more and more distant from me. All because I have some "issues" to deal with on my own. Damn, "issues"!

As I was walking towards the exit, I felt someone hit me in the shoulder, making my backpack shift through my shoulders and falling into the floor. What made my heart leap was the sound of Shizuka's present repeating "Happy Birthday" over and over again inside my bag. What made my heart wrench in anger was because Kaiba was the one who hit me. "Watch where you're go-"

"I have no time for you, Kaiba!" I snapped before he could say anything more, brushing off of his shoulders and running away… far, far away. I still hated him. And here I thought that maybe we could set our differences aside, guess I was being a fool that time. I was being a fool all the time.

He was playing at me all this time… and I just let him play me. I just let him.

* * *

It was terribly, terribly cold that day and I had totally forgot to bring my scarf. Heading towards home, I decided that maybe I should get a few things and leave again. I don't want to spend my 17th birthday getting nearly killed by my old man. As I was heading inside a saw a box with note sticking out of the mailbox, it had _Jounouchi Katsuya_ written over it so I decided to open it. Inside was a little music box, playing '_Once upon a December'_ from Anastasia. 

Was it a birthday present for me? But who was it from?

Opening the note, I started to read:

_Come over to the abandoned Theatre a few blocks from here. You won't miss it. And you certainly won't want to miss this event on this special day. Bring the music box with you._

Okay, now this was really _creepy_. No one has ever gone to that place for 5 years now. I'm surprised it's still standing. But hey, why should I miss this chance? Wait. No sender. Okay, so I need at least one reason why I should go. I don't even know who this mysterious sender is and that place is _dangerous. _But then, it's better than spending the whole night whimpering in pain, right?

* * *

I should probably head back. I'm starting to get a little bit nervous here. Even though I was wearing a sweater inside my jacket (and I have my scarf now) I was still freezing in the cold. I got inside the theatre; everything was empty except for the broken huge screen and two curtains in front. 

"It's pointless, I shouldn't have come here." I muttered to myself and turned to leave but accidentally dropped my backpack, making Shizuka's present and the music box topple out of my bag. I suddenly stopped from my tracks when I heard nothing but "_Once upon a December_"'s song coming out of the music box and Shizuka's "_Happy Birthday"_ echoing all around the theatre, making me depressed all of a sudden.

"Yeah… it was pointless." I whisper, picking up both of the precious things when suddenly, things started to get warmer. Did I just see shadows and candles just now? I turned my head in all directions. Left. Right. Back. Front. Feeling the wind blow against my hair with the cold air brushing my cheeks.

Nothing, there was absolutely nothing.

"Whoever you are! Are you trying to make fun of me?" I asked all around, hearing my voice echoing. "Cause it's not funny! You just made my day even worst than it already is, so _just stop it_!" I yell pleadingly, making my tears fall, but because of the darkness, I couldn't even see my own tears.

It was all too depressing and I feel like as if I was all alone all along. I was tricked… A mystery man who wanted me to come to an empty theatre tricked me. _Pfft!!_

I freaked out suddenly when the lights went on and the first thing I saw was Kaiba… holding a birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday to you…" Kaiba started singing as I felt my tears falling down harder than they already are. He was the one who brought me here? He planned this all? What?! Even my enemy knew it was my birthday!! Why is he affecting me so much? Why does he always get to me? "Happy Birthday, Jounouchi." I hear new voices and soon Yugi, Yami, Honda, Anzu and Ryou emerged out of nowhere, singing along with Kaiba and bringing out presents.

I couldn't help but choke from laughter, yet feel more tears come out as I cupped my mouth with a palm. This was really embarrassing… here I am, crying in front of my friends. I can't help but feel really special about it, though.

_Arigatou, minna… arigatou…_

* * *

"You didn't have to, really…" I muttered as all of my friends forcibly dragged me to a table filled with food and the presents they recently showed. My face was filled with pure humiliation by now and I felt looking away. 

"Naw… it's your birthday, buddy! Let's celebrate!" Honda exclaimed, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into a friendly hug. "Our Jou is 17!!! Our Jou is 17!!!" He chanted, shaking me all the while as he dragged me from there to there. "Kn-knock it off, Honda!" I whined as I smirked, seeing the pout on the brunet's face, "But, thanks anyway, guys. This was really special."

Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Anzu exchanged smiles, making me suspect something. This wasn't the end to their little trick, wasn't it? "What is it?" I asked the four, grinning madly back at me. "What's what, Jounouchi?" Ryou smiled innocently. _Oh, how devious that innocent smile can be, Ryou!_ "I know you guys are still hiding something and I intend to find out soon enough!" I vowed as I stared at each and everyone's faces, including Kaiba's… but what's different about it, is that he had a blush behind his cold glare.

"There's the final surprise, Jou." Anzu announced as I heard Kaiba 'urk'. I snorted, hearing it coming out from the brunet as he simply glared at me. "Sorry." I motioned towards him. He suddenly stood up and I silenced. What's he planning to do? "C-can… can we talk… I-in private?" He stuttered, making me blink. "Umm… okay." I nodded, standing up and following Kaiba away from my friends.

* * *

**Seto's POV**

* * *

He was looking all around the empty theatre as if he was amazed by the whole scenery and had forgotten about fear. And here I thought he would cower in fear like what Honda anticipated. But… there he was, looking around for signs of life with the music box's song playing throughout the empty hall. Somehow, he _does_ remind me of Anastasia. _Hn_. He looked to his left… then right… back… and front. Yugi suddenly freaked when he felt Jou looking right at his direction at where he hid. 

"Whoever you are! Are you trying to make fun of me?" I asked all around, hearing my voice echoing. "Cause it's not funny! You just made my day even worst than it already is, so _just stop it_!" Jou yelled. Yeah, that was the signal. We would come out if he starts to freak out. Ryou instantly turned on the light and I quickly walked in front of my puppy with the birthday cake in hand. I didn't want to sing. But Yami forced me to. Damn _Yami_! As I approached Jou, the candles' light emitted to his face where I saw tears running down from his eyes. Was he crying all this time?

His tear fell harder than before when Yugi and the others emerged with me and sang along with me, greeting "Happy Birthday Jounouchi" at the same time. I could see the mutt snort all of a sudden with his tears still visible; he cupped his mouth and laughed. Seeing him this way was really depressing and delightful at the same time.

Happy Birthday, Katsuya…

* * *

"_Aaahhh_!! I can see your Corporation from here!!" I heard the mutt cry as we arrived on a balcony showing the outside of the theatre. "I never knew it was really _that_ big!!" He gave a child's smile, making me smile as well. He has a body of a teenager but has a brain of a third Grade kid. Here we are, alone at last. I wanted to get right to the point and tell him straight away that I was sorry for what I said before. But his hyper attitude is making me forget about the things that I was about to say. Damn _him_! 

"_Ne_, Kaiba!" He called and I looked up to him. This is the first time I heard him call me without hate at the tone of his voice. "Why'd you guys bring me here? I mean, there are other places aside from this run-down theatre. So, why here?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. As I have expected, he doesn't remember anything about this place at all. Neither do Yugi and the others.

"Isn't this the place where we first met?" I reminded him as I saw him blink a couple of times. "It is?" He asked, scratching his head, "I don't remember seeing you here, Kaiba. I was only able to come here once… and it was the time when this theatre had given out free tickets for the Film Fest!" He smiled widely. "Does that mean you were here too?"

"Yeah… I was with Mokuba back then, he wanted me to 'socialize'." I answered simply, explaining my side. But then I hear you laugh. I watched at your laughing face and then soon, you stopped, feeling ashamed all of a sudden. "But, wait. How did you know it was us that time? You weren't even studying at Domino High back then! I remember it was when Yugi and I first became friends." He said, getting more and more confused at that time.

"You were laughing loudly, mutt. Who wouldn't notice?" I snapped as he pouted right up my face, creating that doggy faced expression. "Well, I'm sorry for being a happy-go-lucky bastard, Mr. I-don't-know-how-to-smile." He snapped, turning around and grumbling away from me. I laughed as I took my present for him out from my pocket and decided to give it to him right at this moment.

Slowly, I circled my arms around his neck and I feel him jump. "Wh-what're you doing?!" He freaked as I felt him hush up when he saw the thing I was putting on around his neck. "Wh-what?" He gasped when he held the locket around the necklace I laid upon him. "Happy Birthday, Katsuya." I greeted in a soft tone as he continued looking at the silver locket.

It was a round locket with the initials JK on it. "F-for me?" He gasped, fiddling the accessory with his finger.

_Duh_, puppy. It has the initials on your name on it. Yeah, I wanted to say that. But, it's his special day… I rather not piss him off. So, I just nodded. "It can either mean Jounouchi Katsuya… or Jounouchi and Kaiba… or well, you may make your own title." I explained as I saw him blink. "Why would it mean Jounouchi and Kaiba?" He asked as I felt myself blush. Okay, so maybe I should just confess to him right now. And the only way I knew how to do it was to…

* * *

**Jou's POV**

* * *

He's kissing me. 

Seto Kaiba is kissing me!!

I don't know if I should be angry about it… or if I should be happy. But truth be told, I liked it. I loved the way his soft lips touches mine and I loved the way his hands are around my waist. If I could freeze time, I would definitely choose this scene. I don't know when we parted but I was drawn to his blue eyes… that somehow, I felt like reaching up to it.

"Because of that." He smiled at me. "I brought you back to this place for this same reason." Kaiba said, pressing my lips with his finger softly. "What. Is this the final surprise Anzu was talking about?" I smirked, still gazing at his beautiful eyes. "If you want to put it that way." He smirked at me; kissing me on top of my forehead and making me close my eyes at the contact.

I don't know what I should do afterwards. It was all like a dream to me. In second, there I was, moping and sulking about my life of hell… Yet the next thing I knew, I was dreaming and melting over my life of heaven.

Kaiba and I conversed all the time of our remaining night and by the time I had noticed the time, it was already 1 in the morning. "We should get going. Your brother might be worried." I yawned. Never did I imagine that time had flew so fast that it seemed like we only talked for about a few minutes. "Yeah… Mokuba would throw a fit." He joked, making me laugh.

"Thank you, Kaiba."

"Call me Seto from now on." He smiled, sending me another wave of easiness in my chest. "Okay… _Seto_. Thank you for the wonderful party… for the wonderful necklace." I stopped, thinking the statement: _And especially for the wonderful kiss_. But decided to forget about it! "…And for the wonderful night." I stated. "Anything for my puppy." He said as I choked from the nickname he gave me. "E-ehem! U-u-umm… p-puppy??" I blinked as I smiled nervously, making him raise an eyebrow towards me. "I can change it if you don't like it."

"N-no! I-it's fine! Hehe." I quickly say to avoid him from making more corny nicknames out of me. "Well… let's go home." I say simply and we went back inside the theatre, but before we could move any further, 'Seto' grabbed me tightly on my wrist to the extent that it stung a little.

"Jou, I want you to stay with me."

Wh-wh-wh-what?! 

"Wh-what?" I blurted, feeling my eyebrows furrow and the corner of my lips twitching in confusion. "Stay with me… in my home. I don't want you to stay with an abusive drunkard who's going to eventually kill you someday." I could hear the concern and worry in his voice as he touched me by my cheeks. "B-but, wh-what am I going to do when he finds out?"

"We'll help him… we'll get him into a rehabilitation center to get treated. Please, Jou. I don't want you to come to school stumbling all the time because you "fell"." He snapped, glaring at me though his eyes were calm. "You knew? I mean, you knew all this time that my father was the cause of this?!" I nearly shouted, I never knew that the secret was out already. I never knew I was this obvious. I felt a sudden chill up my spine… a chill of fear and guilt.

"How can I not? I have been a victim of what you've gone through too."

What? 

I looked up at him, my eyes filled with horror and shock. I am selfish. All this time, I had been selfish and so self-centered that I was only thinking of my own happiness, when I never thought that someone bore the _exact_ pain that I have been going through! Few words were said that night after we had the "conversation".

This was the first time I had ever felt comfortable in someone's embrace. So safe. So sad. And so loved. "I'm sorry." I whispered through Seto's ears. "I love you." I felt myself biting my help, hoping to hold back my tears, but it was of no use when the tears came dropping from my eyes down to Seto's shoulder. I didn't utter a word, I didn't emit a sound but I just held him like that as if it was we against the world.

* * *

"Hey! What happened last night?" Honda suddenly got me in a headlock, making me choke. "Nothing happened." I answered honestly and he replied with a cheesy grin, "Yeah, right! I heard you went home with him! Tell me what you did!!" 

"_Honda_!! We didn't _do anything_ except sleep!" I snapped. "Yeah, _together_!!" He teased. _That's it!_ "**Honda!!**"

"Hey, puppy." I suddenly turned to the familiar voice and came face-to-face with Seto. "Hey!" I smiled as I felt him hold my hand, making me blush all of a sudden. "It's not your average couple to be fighting just the other day and found them suddenly kissing and cuddling each other." Honda stated, making Seto and I look at each other strangely. For the first time, Honda actually had a point.

"So?" Seto snapped. I snorted suddenly looking at Honda's unexplainable expression that is currently on his face. "But really man, we're happy for you! Well, gotta go to class! See 'ya!" And with that, Honda bolted to his class. _Thanks a lot, Honda._

As I started walking to my class with Seto, I stopped abruptly when he tugged me. "Aren't you coming?" I blinked. I could tell he was planning on something. He had a devious grin on his face that smells like _trouble_.

"Let's take the day off." He said that made me blink. Kaiba Seto? Playing hooky? Okay, now this was one _big_ discovery. "What? You're not coming?" He asked again, maybe noticing that I was looking disbelievingly at him. "If you're not coming then I'm going alone."

"I never said that." I pouted, making him chuckle. "Then, let's go." He exclaimed, pulling my hand with him as we ran back towards the gates of school.

* * *

**Seto's POV**

* * *

"Let's take the day off." I simply said. I didn't feel like going to school today and I was hoping that I could spend a little quality time with Jou. But I could sense that he was looking at me strangely, as if I had never done it before. Oh, how wrong you are, puppy! 

"What? You're not coming?" I smirked, challenging him at the same time. "If you're not coming then I'm going alone."

"I never said that." He pouted as I laughed at his cuteness. "Then, let's go." I exclaimed, pulling him with me as we ran across the lobby with countless people staring at us. We're in for _so_ much trouble, but _screw **trouble**!_ This is definitely better than sitting all day inside a classroom or sitting in front of a laptop in Kaiba Corporation.

"Jou?" I called for him as he looked up at me. I smiled the moment I saw the ray of light reflecting against the necklace I gave him around his neck and leaned down to his face, "I never told you this… but I love you." I whispered, kissing him passionately. The moment our lips parted, we headed out to my limo.

This may be not a love story where everyone gets all giddy after reading. But at least this was love story where my Jou's hand is in mine.

**_End._**

* * *

So, you guys like it? :D Please tell me if you have any complaints or suggestions!! :D Reviews are badly needed!! Pwease??? (Pouts) 


End file.
